brittany_s_piercefandomcom-20200216-history
The Scientist
The Scientist by Coldplay is featured in The Break-Up, the fourth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Brittany, Santana, Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Emma, Will and Blaine. The performance begins in the auditorium after Finn and Rachel confront each other. Finn is the first to sing, followed in sucsession by Blaine, Santana, Kurt, Brittany, Will, Emma and Rachel. Towards the end of the song, flashbacks appear: Finn and Rachel's first kiss in Showmance, Kurt and Blaine holding hands as they stroll through Dalton Academy in Never Been Kissed, and Santana and Brittany smiling in the episode Heart. The flashbacks conclude with Will and Emma kissing at the end of the episode Sectionals. At the end of the song, the lights flash off and the camera zooms out, lights on Finn, revealing that he has been singing the song by himself. This was the final performance in this episode. Lyrics Finn: ' Come up to meet you, Tell you I'm sorry, You don't know how lovely you are I had to find you, Tell you I need you, Tell you I set you apart '''Blaine: ' Tell me your secrets, And ask me your questions, Oh, let's go back to the start Runnin' in circles, Comin’ up tails, Heads on the science apart 'Santana: ' Nobody said it was easy 'Finn and Blaine: ' It’s such a shame for us to part 'Santana: ' Nobody said it was easy, 'Finn and Blaine: ' No one ever said it would be this hard Oh, take me back to the start 'Kurt: ' I was just guessing, At numbers and figures, Pulling the puzzles apart 'Brittany: ' Questions of science, Science and progress, Do not speak as loud as my heart 'Will and Emma: ' But tell me you love me, Come back and haunt me, Oh, when I rush to the start 'Rachel and Finn: ' Runnin' in circles, Chasin’ our tails, Comin' back as we are 'Rachel and Finn with Brittany, Santana, Blaine, Kurt, Will and Emma: ' Nobody said it was easy, '''Rachel and Finn: Oh, it's such a shame for us to part Rachel and Finn with Brittany, Santana, Blaine, Kurt, Will and Emma: ''' Nobody said it was easy, '''Rachel and Finn: No one ever said it would be so hard Rachel: I'm goin' back to the start! Finn, Brittany, Santana, Blaine, Kurt, Will and Emma (Rachel): Nobody said it was easy No no (Yeah...) no no (Oh woah!) Nobody said it was easy, No (Nobody said it was easy!) no no no Nobody said it was easy No (No!) no no no Rachel with Finn, Brittany, Santana, Blaine, Kurt, Will and Emma: Nobody said it was easy Trivia *This song is similar in some ways to Fix You. **Both songs are originally by Coldplay. **Will sings in both of the songs. **Both songs are sung due to a sad thing that has occurred in their respective episodes. A fight between Will and Emma is included both times. **They both are the final songs of their episodes. After that, Glee went into a hiatus of several weeks. *A photo of Emma singing this song can be seen in the episode Naked. Gallery TheScientist.gif TheScientist_Brittana.gif TheScientist_Brittanaflashback.gif Tumblr_mitfyaimeq1qaedvuo9_r1_250.gif Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany S. Pierce Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez